Scent of wind
by CeroZero
Summary: ... "Orihime inoue will you become .. Helyness? .. This is a story about a girl who lived on small village karakura town, face the last dragon on earth,and her way of life begin to fell into despair,new hope .. a typical feeling of romance towards .. .. This is my first 'fantasy' fanfic so please no flames! And R&R please currently, under pressure of slump of story line.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: visit my profile to see the dragon form of ulquiorra and syMobil of dragon**

Chapter 1: the innocent girl met dragon

^^(talking in mind)

*Normal pov*

*Somewhere in deep,beautiful,sun shined,forest with full of flower and trees.*

My highness... You should not to step out of barrier that yashiko - sama created for us... Please stay inside of barrier... Hananku said quietly

...hananku what are those?ulquiorra questioned to his royal servant when he staring at group of people who holding basket that full of berry inside of their basket.

... Those creature called humans,they used to good, however they possessed evil spiritual heart inside of their heart and when they devoured by it,it could harm you as their own goods and don't worry about them they could not see us through yashiko-sama barrier.

... Hananku why do I have to stay in this barrier? Why my mother kept me in here? Is there any specific reason behind it?

Haruchine sama unfortunately I can not answer that question right now however I could tell you that yashiko sama loves you dearly and protect you from any dangerous,harmful situation.

... I would like to visit mother's place. please be prepare to leave and his murcielago glowed into green,emerald spiritual light

*while somewhere nearby outside of barrier*

Please...please forgive me sir...! I...I will not do it again... Please! A person looks like low-ranking soldier begging for mercy.

Yes... I will definitely 'forgive' you... But you will be harshly punished by your... Death. And he stabbed his lieutenant in chest and blood splattered through his chest and collapsed helpless.

Now all i need to do just breaking this forsaking barrier! And he swung his energy sword as hard as he could

*ka boom...* (there were large shockwave formed but barrier still remaining finely as it is)

Tsk... As I expected this barrier are enhanced durable than other barrier that I broke... Even #8 dragon's energy sword unable to break this..! However if I use 'this' (pull out the tiny box that contained reddish,black liquid) this should be work..! He laughed manically while he charged with black liquid,punch the barrier as hard as he could

*back to ulquiorra and hananku*

You finished? Ulquiorra asked

Yes haruchine sama the only thing we need to do... *loud,huge explosion occurred in west side of barrier.

The barrier got destroyed ?! Hananku turned around with full of surprised,shock eyes

Haruchine sama please we must leave this place right now- then a person who looks like commander of army charged to the haruchine who killed his rest of lieutenant,private on the ground and his hand covered with gooey red,blackish blood except his eyes were covered in total reddish cross on his sclera and iris

Hand me your dragon peral,murcielago midget- dragon...! He smirked while he tackled him knock him out on the ground and put some kind of black,reddish liquid on ulquiorra's mouth and force him to swallow it.

Ugh...Kuk...aaaaaarrrggghh! Ulquiorra screamed in pain.

This pill is called corruption of " spirit bead" that i collected from the people's hatred and is the only the weakness that dragon had and it could killed dragon with so much pain...! Hahahaha..! ahem- Now if you don't want be suffered and killed by these liquid, then hand me a god damn bead right now... Then I will take these pills back...!

...(ulquiorra stared at parasite with pale,cold emerald eyes.)

... You need to learn your lesson aren't ya? You are way too stubborn! And when he about to put another liquid,ulquiorra transformed into dragon form and fled away with intensive wind with massive crater and shockwave.

(Staring at ulquiorra blankly)... Hahaha! Yes... That's what I expect from dragon! Thanks for portion of your "bead "midget i will use your "bead " with my best of my ability! Hahahaha! And he destroyed his 'puppet' (himself) and leaped away.

*while ulquiorra dying in the air*

... ^^ Hananku...And he crashed down straight on random trees ,crushing the tree and dying slowly...

...ha...haruchine sama! He shouted while he teleport himself beside ulquiorra who stared at blankly at somebody with dying,pity,half-closed eye.

... So all i need to do is just put my palm on his forehead and say 'purification'? Figure said innocently.

Yes please save my master I am begging you ma'am..!

'_**Purification**_'

Then emerald aura beamed out everywhere and young girl dissolved into another dimension,and when she opened her eyes she found herself that she was in some kind of deep,emerald soon as she realized she was under the sea she struggling for breathing but after few seconds pass she found herself that she had no trouble to breathe just like on the ground,breathing when she put her hands on her chest she figured out she had no cloth on her body.

Wh- why am I naked in here girl screamed in embarrassment and try hide her body with her hands,her face were totally creeped up with crimson coloured blush.

Then she saw a tall,leaned muscle person with blue and greenish decoration on his coat and his hair was silky,black hair,his eye were pure emerald and he kneel down gently holding girl's left hand and kissed softly and turned in to emerald colour bead and when she saw it, her hands moved on her own and grabbed it.

My...my hand moved its own?! She shocked

And "_**bead**_ " glowed much brighter and young girl felt like her hand were burned.

My...my hand..! Kyaaa! It's burning! Anyone could help me out of here?! Please...! She shouted and her voice were echo through the whole dimension and when "_**bead**_ " completely sucked in to girl's palm and green light start faded away on her palm and girl felt somebody holding her hands gently but girl loss consciousness due to extreme tiredness.

Thank you... *blurred* that's all girl could hear it before her vision went black.

*while in real world*

Thanks to her pure,warm heart we were able to treat your corruption of 'dragon pearl' she did not possessed any kind of hatred,anger or evil prejudice only good-willed mind inside of her heart...

...master haruchine... we can not stay in this forest anymore...since "parasite" discovered that "dragon pearl"existence... we could be in dangerous situation again Like this event... Hananku said in pleading tone.

I received the new 'life' from this girl... Ulquiorra muttered.

Master haruchine... I suggest considering on this human character,this is perfect chance to blend with other humans... He finished his rest of sentence

I should say thanks directly when she woke up... Ulquiorra softly said while he holding girl's hand tightly.

End of chapter 1

Definition -class of dragon's weapon

It is dividends into 5 class the lower number of their level,the higher possibility of power and extra,great potential ability in lower ranking.

Murcielago: as original bleach series it is a ulquiorra's zanpakuto however in this story it is form of 'dragon peral'

Dragon pearl: it is a dragon's main source of power in eastern region's legend. In Korean legend in order to yimugi(giant snake) become dragon they must possessed their dragon pearl in order to become dragon and fled into heaven. In this story murcielago is a ulquiorra's main source of power and the further away from murcielago,the higher chance to get infected by 'evil parasite spirit'+ ulquiorra become much much weakened.


	2. Umhello? Ulqui kun?

Chapter 2: ... Um...Hello?

I should say thanks directly when she woke up...

... After few hours since ulquiorra escaped,revived from parasite's infection.

... Ummm... Orihime murmured

... Hello my lady did you have a good dream? Hananku smiled while he teleport himself in front of orihime in chibi form.

Kyaaaa! You scared me... Sir..?she quickly rubbed her eyes and kneel down on him.

Please sit comfortable as you like and allow me to introduce myself my name is hananku and I am loyal servant of haruchine said with soft smile on his mouth

... Okay..(She sat down quickly as she could and she took a deep breathe forsudden comfortable right now she could only feel numbness on her body and her head were still somewhat sleepy)

... I wonder what happened to that giant bird- wait bird?! She get up quickly and looking around forest like little child who wants to find some kind of treasure.

... My lady? Hananku asked.

... Did you... Did you ever see giant bird with black wing?- then she got tripped from pebble and when she about to fall on her knee ulquiorra holding her hands gently,prevent her being fell down.

... Hmm? Oh... Ah... Thank you... Orihime laughed nervously.

Mr. Did you ever saw big giant bird around here? Orihime smiled at ulquiorra who stared at her softly.

(Kept holding her hand gently with his hand and placed it on his chest,and said '... I received new 'life' form you thank you for saving me... And he put her hand on his cheek,closing his eye and ulquiorra felt warmness from her hand.

...ummm... It's kinda awkward... But I have to find the giant bird that it looks in so much pain... She got saddened due to memory of dragon's painful,pleading eyes.

... My lady he is right in front of you! He said cheerfully.

Hmm...okay so he is... Wait wait wait wait wait wait! What?! She...! I mean is he really dragon for real? I thought dragon were suppose to be a... Like giant and and big muscular,tough acting creature! She shouted in surprise.

... Ha-Ha... Ahem* please let me introduce my master, ulquiorra haruchine schiffer he is a dragon that claimed to be 'strongest,legendary creature that lived in earth. Hananku proudly said.

(He is a dragon... He~ and orihime patting him as like little brother) hn~ he surely so cute! And she hugged him with bear hug which is make ulquiorra full of shock and surprise.

... Onna! Ulquiorra suffocated in orihime's large breast.

...oops! Sorry hehe but you look so cute like a...cuter than any kind of doll that I had in room! ... Wait what time is it? (Looking on the sun and realize sun were nearly gone in the mountain.) kyaaa! I'm late for dinner with my brother and tatsuki! (She quickly get up and wandering around forest) mr. But do you know the exit of this forest it seems so huge that I can't find all by myself.)

My lady may I ask you a favour? Hananku softly asked.

Hmmm? What is it? Orihime sparked her eye and looking at mini form of hananku innocently.

It will be so honour to us that if you bring my master with you! Hananku asked orihime

Huh~?! But I wonder if my brother and friends going to accept him and she flustered.

Don't worry about it i could just pay...(summon a treasure box from earth and sealed it with magical aura and when orihime open the box she shocked that treasure box were LITERALLY filled with treasure like pure ruby,sapphire,emerald,diamond,gold coins,etc) by money and when they still suspicious about my master to accept us, i could just mind control them and insert our existence as 'high nobility from western land who travel around karakura soul society district for vacation. Hananku smiled.

...oh... Wait how did you know that I lived on karakura town? Orihime shocked.

... I did some research on you my lady my greatest apologies to you that I researched on your 'privacy' hananku bow down to orihime.

No no it is okay... Hehe actually I love to talk with new visitor and I'm pretty sure that my brother going to accept you and welcoming us! She said in high-cheerly voice.

... And ulquiorra directly stared at her and tried to holding her hand which make orihime blushed lightly.

... I know that I saved your 'life' but it's kinda uncomfortable to me if you are holding my hands all the time... I didn't mean to offence you but... My hands get sweaty and you know... It's kinda irritate me...haha... Orihime smiled at ulquiorra however ulquiorra's expression didn't change a bit.

Onna... Do I make you uncomfortable? Ulquiorra quietly said it and he let orihime's hand.

No no...! I didn't mean to offend you it's just uh... Orihime put her finger on lips and thinking about answer that ulquiorra's blank-question. And again ulquiorra hold her hand with his 'cool' soft hand that orihime felt like she is grabbing soft marshmallow.

... Alright then you could hold- orihime noticed a symbol on her left-hand palm.

What is this symbol I never saw this before... She muttered

My lady that symbol means you are now become a... Person that who possessed 'dragon pearl' inside of your body, and please my master need to stay with you since you possessed legendary dragon pearl, murcielago.

... Umm... Is there anyway I could give back this rare-legendary stuff? I don't want to lose it just in case-

Don't worry about it my lady that symbol on back of my lady's hand showing dragon pearl were safely insert on your body and it is not going to have any bad affect you. Hananku smiled gently but that smile also showing if there is some secret in dragon pearl but orihime seems to didn't notice that.

Shall we go now...? Um... Ulquira?

Ulquiorra haruchine schiffer,I pleasure to meet you my...'helyness'

...! ^^talking in mind^^ ma...master! What do you mean by helyness?! Chibi servant stared at him with full of surprise and shock in his eye

^^... Hananku...^^ ulquiorra muttered.

You okay ulqui? Orihime asked him innocently.

^^" "? ^^ " "?! " ". " "...? " "

And ulquiorra nodded.

Anyway I want see my brother right now... Hehe...

Do you want me to go teleport you straight to your house onna? Ulquiorra asked her in blank,emotionless tone but somehow orihime could feel concerning,care and most importantly,safe just like her older brother,sora inoue.

No no nope you don't need to do that because of me (ulquiorra picked up her as bridal style) kya! Ul...ulqui wa...wait i'm not prepare for this- and before orihime could finish her sentence,ulquiorra used his power,murcielago glowed and green blackish aura coming out orihime and ulquiorra's body and soon enough they disappeared as greenish energy were faded away.

A.N: well... I guess this should be it thank you for reading my story and please review and follow :3 and here is preview for next chapter: 'you are sora inoue,the older brother of orihime inoue right? Parasite asked him with creepy voice.


	3. Welcome to karakura town

Disclaimer: I do not owned bleach it belongs to tite kubo

Chapter3: welcome to karakura town your highness.

Review from last chapter: after few hours later orihime woke up in the forest and she met the most strongest,and most beautiful creature on earth,dragon.

*Swoosh* with greenish black energy glowed in mid air,ulquiorra teleported in mid air while orihime gripped on ulquiorra's waist and closed her eye tightly hopefully she is okay. And ulquiorra transformed into dragon-form,threw orihime in mid-air and his wing flipped lightly few times creating gentle breeze wind,orihime softly landed on back of ulquiorra's back,when orihime looking down on karakura town she awed how small her town was. She could see few medium-tall building and factory,few huts and storage that contains food for winter time... and she could see her house at the almost end of town,a reddish brick building with sign of weapon factory.

Ah! There it is! Ulqui could you please returned human side now? Because We might be in middle of attention if we get close to karakura town while you are on dragon...form.

(And ulquiorra nodded and murcielago glowed,causing ulquiorra disappear into particle of his spiritual energy,and turned into more-human side. And ulquiorra hugged orihime as bridal style,while he fell down from mid-air with amazing speed and when he about to crush on the ground,with simple gesture on ulquiorra's finger wind gently breezed and formed as invisible pentacle underneath ulquiorra's feet and landed gently on earth.

... thank goodness...orihime sighed and softly lay her head on ulquiorra's chest and drifted into sleep quickly.

...(ulquiorra simply stare at her blankly and turned around to his royal servant,hananku who already got what ulquiorra meant and using his magic barrier,he summoned fabulous,amazing,,expensive carriage that only high class of people allow to be in,with two handsome looking white spirit horse.

We were ready to go now my highness he bow down to ulquiorra.

And ulquiorra carefully put orihime in comfortable,beautifully decorative couch, he sat down on couch and allow orihime's head lay down on ulquiorra's knee.

hananku let's go. Ulquiorra quietly ordered.

Yes my highness however we need a human in order to move carriage.

Is there any human around here?

Maybe sir... (Using his magical sensor to detect humans.) we found one your highness I will contact them through my mind telepathy.

*while with ichigo*

Hn~.. I wonder orihime could cook this wild boar... Orange haired tall,muscled teen muttered while he dragged wild boar with his one hand.

... ^^ excuse me sir but could I ask you a favour...?^^ hananku asked him through his mind.^^

? What the heck was that? Ichigo looking around for strange voice inside of him.

^^Please may i ask you a favour? ^^ hananku said in pleading tone^^

Okay sure ichigo muttered himself.

^^Thank you sir! ^^ hananku said in cheerful voice and teleport himself in front of ichigo in his original form.

Wuuaaaahh! What the (beep) was that?! Ichigo shouted in surprise.

... Thank you for your co-operation sir my name is hananku, I am royal servant of ulquiorra haruchine schiffer. Please we were from far far western land and we were on vacation on this region however the person who riding our carriage fled with our most of money, may I ask you if you could ride our carriage to your town? Hananku begged to ichigo.

... Okay but I really don't know how to ride a carriage but I will try it ichigo smiled.

Thank you please follow me... He bow down to ichigo and fly to where carriage is.

... Really is he using some kind of ... One of dragon weapon- and ichigo noticed invisible pentacle formed underneath his foot and when ichigo step towards where hananku is, in a blink of moment later he was right in front of where hananku is,

Whoa this is awesome skill even I can't go this fast with my full speed! He shouted in exciting tone.

after few more *flash step*around forest ichigo and hananku arrived and when they arrived hananku was shocked that ichigo actually showing good control of part of ulquiorra's power that ulquiorra gave it to hananku.

This boy... Actually showing a good control of dragon weapon...this power actually matched with A ranking class of dragon weapon... Hananku muttered himself.

Excuse me sir,but is that the one you talked about? Ichigo waving his hand to hananku and pointing a expensive carriage,but hananku ignored,who were deeply analyzing the ichigo's potential.

Hmm? Oh sorry about that sir, yes that is our carriage. He smiled warmly to ichigo.

WOW HOW MUCH THIS CARRIAGE IS? It looks so expensive like only king could ride on this.

Haha... master haruchine actually from highest ranking nobility in western country so this carriage could tell people that we were from high ranking people.

Hmm~ okay so which rank are you in? Ichigo asked sudden question.

..! (Damn this human!) my master got title of next head of haruchine family.

Oh... Okay (is there any nobility that named 'haruchine'?) so what should I do now?

sir do you know how to ride a carriage?

... Somewhat. Ichigo nervously laughed while he scratch his head.

You could put your wild boar on our back side of carriage sir. Hananku smiled and pointing at the back side of carriage

Really? But this damn wild boar covered in blood and dirt. I don't want to put this filthy thing on your fabulous carriage...

It is okay you could put that on our carriage.

What about I tied this thing on the edge of carriage-ichigo got cut off by hananku's poker faced smile, and ichigo could read 'Do it right now or else you will die here'.

Aright I will put this thing on your carriage he nervously laughed and opened back side of carriage.

And ichigo threw dead wild boar on back side of carriage.

Now all I need to do just riding the carriage... And he jumped on chair and gripped halter and shouted 'let's go horses go as fast as you could!' And horse's eyes sparked and literally they ran as fast as they could and speed was so fast as (3730km/hour).

Whoa wait wait wait wait wait! And ichigo pulled halter as fast as he could and horses immediately stopped,and ichigo got ended up crushing on orihime's storage.

And there were sound of thunder.

... Orihime?! A mid 30 average looking guy stormed out of orihime's house and checking the storage if the crusher were innocent orihime,his little angel.

You okay orihime? He sprint towards to ichigo.

Haha actually I am kurosaki ichigo... Ichigo muttered

Oh never mind it was just little 'accident' and sora immediately turned around.

Hey hey hey wait that wasn't just 'little accident!' I actually almost ended up being stabbed by...(throwing sword out of no where) these...! Look at that sharpness! Ichigo fake angered while he pointing at sword he just threw.

Alright alright just calm down kurosaki kun. He smiled and picked sword and put it on table where he worked all the time,and when he saw carriage he just amazed how amazingly good looking carriage.

'Is any high nobility ride on this maybe...king?! He wondered in his mind and knocking on carriage's door.

Hello please step out of carriage. Sora knocked 3 times. And few moment later,the door opened and sora immediately bow down to person who step out of carriage.

ONEE-CHAN! and orihime jumped,hugging his older brother with bear hug.

My-my high, I mean- my angel?! Sora surprised to see his angel jumped out of expensive looking carriage and also surprised again the middle age looking teenager with expensive decorative blue,greenish silky cloth with golden emerald ruby belt.

... Is that...? Sora more amazed ulquiorra's appearance. (She...she looks beautiful on that cloth! I mean he?she?)

Ah... Actually you know what this is ulqui onee chan onee chan this my older brother sora inoue. She innocently smiled.

... Pleasure to meet you...sir? Ma'am?

*Onee chan ulqui is male not female..! * he whispered.

... Oh sorry about that sir once again pleasure to meet you he deeply bow down to him.

... Nice to meet you helyness of brother my name is ulquiorra haruchine schiffer Ulquiorra said quietly but there is some kind of strength that listener 'must' bow down to him.

If you don't mind,Could you please what was going on with my sister sir?

... I- before ulquiorra answer, orihime quickly replied to sora's question, 'I actually lost and wondering in deep forest,and before I almost past out due to extreme tiredness and fatigue, ulquiorra found me and allow me to got in his expensive carriage. Hehe she gently tap on ulquiorra's shoulder and smiled brightly at him am I right?

...? *ulquiorra widened his eye for blink of moment when orihime put her hand on ulquiorra's shoulder.*

You okay ulqui? You look so...pale orihime carefully put her hand on ulquiorra's forehead and checking for temperature.

I'm...I'm okay... Onna ulquiorra holding her hand gently and put her hand on her one piece which it is pretty dirtied.

Oops um... Actually I will just take quick shower before Cooking my dinner- and somebody cupped her mouth quickly,her best friend tatsuki.

... Haha umm... Inoue I know you loves to cooking for people...but you know... Um... Just... Let me do it this time tatsuki smiled awkwardly and ran into orihime's house.

...! Wait orihime you know what, could you please divide this wild boar into sausage and some hamburger steak so we could held a barbecue party? Ichigo opend back side of carriage and threw the giant dead 'wild boar' on the ground.

... Okay and when orihime tried to lift wild boar,ichigo stepped towards her to helping lifting a wild boar however before ichigo could helped her orihime,sweet innocent orihime lifted giant wild boar with single hand.

?! Orihime how could you lift that up with only single hand?! Ichigo surprised that orihime's potential(?) strength.

...? What do you mean single hand and when orihime realized she 'literally' lift giant wild boar with one handed, she surprised by her own strength.

(How could I lift this heavy things up without any difficult?) she questioned herself but choose to ignore and ulquiorra simply stare at orihime while hananku returned into chibi form and smirked (so... Orihime sama actually using haruchine sama's power with out realization... This might be interesting...)

Ah! (Orihime turned around and smiled) ulqui kun would you like to stay in my house for night? Orihime smiled.

Hey orihime we can't do that! Tatsuki protested.

Why?

You know... *Whispered* You only had 2 rooms on your house, your brother's room and your own room you know you can't let him sleep on 's bedroom but it will be kinda awkward when that noble guy sleeping in your room..!

. . . Don't worry about it tatsuki chan ulqui will not do anything bed on me he is actually nice guy. Orihime whispered to her best friend.

But...

Don't worry i know you are worried about me,you could sleep with me while ulqui kun sleeping on couch that I had in room you know tatsuki 'ulqui and me are 'literally' not going to sleep in same bed..!' Orihime whispered in inaudible-tone

And giggled.

... (Sleep with onna..? At the same bed? ) onna what do you mean by sleep with you at the same bed at night? Ulquiorra innocently asked and when everybody hear that the mood quiet down and only awkwardness and confusing tensing filled space.

*while in near-by karakura town*

... You are sora inoue the older brother of orihime inoue aren't ya? If you are not sora inoue, then tell me where he live Parasite threatened middle aged-man with bloody-sword on his hand.

I...I am not sora inoue! He actually lived on end of this town! Middle-aged man begged for sparing his life.

Ah... Thank you for your co-operation sir..! And parasite infected middle aged man and begin to devour him and creating like clone of himself.

Now... I will successfully take your 'murcielago' this time...! Midget!

A.N: let's call it a day XD :) please review and follow my stories and I will update my story as fast as I could. Thank you for reading my story and please I know I am not good at English,English is my second language! So please no flames about my suck grammar xP


	4. First night in helyness house

Review from last chapter: ulquiorra finally got out of his home that revealed by parasite and move to his helyness (orihime) house, and also parasite stalk them by infecting karakura town people one by one creating clone by himself.

^^ = talking in mind

* = whisper

Chpater 4: first night in helyness house.

... What did you just say ulquiorra? Ichigo twitched his finger.

What do you mean by sleeping- then orihime stepped in and quickly cupped his mouth.

Haha kurosaki kun I think you misunderstand something he is going to stay in my house but I'm not going to 'SLEEP' with him! Orihime flustered.

... Inoue... (Stand on orihime's side and whisper) *if he anything doing something perverted,just scream as loud as you can okay? I will be right there and beat the crap out of him!*

... Ulquiorra stare at ichigo with emotionless,cold,emerald eye.

Onna... And ulquiorra grabbed orihime's hand and drag her on his side.

;; haha... Ulqui kun this is kinda um...

Onna I could hear your stomach growling. You must eat something otherwise you will collapse. Ulquiorra said emotionless

Ahem- why don't we just get inside and eat something? Sound good? Sora smiled while he escort ichigo,tatsuki,ulquiorra,orihime into his house.

Okay I will 'assemble' the wild boar orihime brightly smiled and pick up the knife and begin to cut wild boar's gut and ripping as wide as she could and start taking away wild boar's internal organ.

... Yuck! Smell so gross everybody twitched their nose and stepped back except for ulquiorra and orihime.

(Ichigo Walk to ulquiorra side and whisper) *eh? What are ya staring at huh? Are you staring at orihime's ass?!*

... And ulquiorra kept staring at orihime flatly, not saying anything.

Oi! Answer me pretty boy! and ichigo pushed ulquiorra's shoulder gently, which cause ulquiorra irritating and slapping ichigo's back of his hand.

Ow! What the hell?! Bitch boy! And ichigo jumped out.

And ulquiorra simply walk to orihime's side and sat down beside her kneel down and flatly stare at her,which make orihime uncomfortable.

Um...ulqui kun could you not stare at me like that- and orihime accidentally cut herself and blood leaking out quickly.

kyaaa! Orihime screamed in pain which cause everybody jumping up.

...! Orihime! Sora ran to orihime and checking orihime's injury. Oh my goodness what just happened right now?! Sora asked to her little angel.

I...I was trying to cut wild boar's leg and I accidentally cut myself.

... Bring right now! Sora shouted and tatsuki ran as fast as she could to kurosaki's house.

Kurosaki kun please put wild boar away right now you could put that on my storage! And ichigo take wild boar and left orihime house.

... You bastard...! Sora finally lose his cool and grabbing ulquiorra's shirt collar.

And ulquiorra flatly stare at orihime's injury while sora glare at him deadly.

You dare to ignore me- but sora's sentence were cut off by ulquiorra's sudden movement and ulquiorra kneel down one of his leg and holding orihime's injured arm.

kkkttt! Ulqui kun be gentle! Be gentle please... She frowned due to pain of her cut.

... 'Heal' ulquiorra muttered and with glowing of light greenish spirit gently floating around orihime's body and instantly healing orihime's cut.

... What happened here right now...? Sora widened his eye and stare at ulquiorra and orihime's arm which it healed instantly and showing no sign of cut, not even a scab.

... How did you do that...sir? Sora awed.

Master haruchine is it okay to showing our power to that human? Hananku said quietly with concerning on his voice.

... Don't worry about it you could just erase or manipulate his memory ulquiorra muttered.

What are you going to do with my onee chan?! Orihime

Said.

... My lady don't worry about it we are just erase his memory about this. Hananku smiled and when he raised his ledger and when he concentrate ulquiorra's spiritual matter, and zap-ed it.

... (And there were few moment of silence,and sora were dumbfounded.) ummm... My greatest apologize sir I didn't mean to angry at you... I don't even know why I angered about it... Anyway my greatest apologize to you sir sora deeply apologize to ulquiorra.

That's fine and ulquiorra turned around and sat down like little kitty and directly stare at his helyness.

(He is so cute...!) and orihime smiled and pat him like kitty.

Orihime are you okay?! Tatsuki shouted while she and isshin and his two daughter stormed in sora's house.

... I'm fine orihime smiled warmly and showing her fully healed arm.

... But there were blood on your cloth! she was seriously injured! How could you even said so calmly?! Tatsuki shouted.

... (Ulquiorra stare at tatsuki with emotionless glance,and hananku zapped and tatsuki immediately quiet down and wondered what she was doing, and hananku also zapped to isshin kurosaki however somehow it doesn't work on him which it gave hananku surprise.)

...he ... He is the likizaki?! Hananku widened his eye.

miss orihime could you tell me what was going on here? Isshin asked.

... Um... I...I accidentally cut myself on my arm While I tried to cut wild boar's leg ^^hananku what should I say?! And what are you doing right now?! Can't you just erase his memory or replace by something else?^^

^^my lady he is one of likizaki. My ability of erasing/manipulating doesn't work on him.^^

Miss Orihime? Isshin asked.

^^ my lady I will give you a potion that master haruchine made it.^^ and hananku summon potion by incantation and place it in orihime's pocket.

Actually ulqui give this one to me as for emergency! Orihime quickly bring small potion that possessed ulquiorra's energy,murcielago.

...really? If you don't mind May I see it? Isshin asked.

^^ulquiorra what should I do?^^

... And ulquiorra quickly stepped in between orihime and isshin, and quietly said 'you are not allow to see this potion this is top secret,1st class,SSS ranking of potion only my majesty gave it to me.

... Alright I was just wondering what were source of those potion but it just made me curios..isshin muttered.

Thank you ulquiorra said.

Dad what are you doing right now? You are suppose to healing orihime's injury. Ichigo said.

Don't worry my son your girlfriend's injury were fully healed now and isshin gave him a falcon punch which it countered by ichigo's side kick.

Jeez... Jeez my son is fully grown young man now! And when he was about to charge at him, orihime stepped in,almost in blink of speed, and orihime fake smiled and said 'let's stop making a mess around my house shall we ? And there were hidden murderous aura coming from orihime which isshin scared and give up.

Haha... Sorry it is 11:05,we should go to bed anyway thank you for coming to treat my angel but you actually didn't treat her but that's fine.

Ya anyway if there is any problem just call me I will be right there! And kurosaki family leave sora's house.

(after quick dinner)

I am going to take bath with tstsuki onee chan! Orihime cheerfully said.

Alright my angel just make sure that dry your hair and body properly so you don't get cold after you took shower sora warmly smiled and enter his room,closed behind him.

Alright tatsuki chan! Let's take bath together! And she forced her friend to enter bathroom and about to close the door,ulquiorra stepped in.

Ul...ulqui kun?! Orihime suddenly blushed deeply and flustered.

... What is it onna? And ulquiorra about to take off his shirt but instantly prevented by orihime.

...um... Ulqui kun is a young boy and I am a girl so we shouldn't bath together... Orihime laughed nervously,trying to be polite as much as possible.

... I do not possessed any kind of 'lust'

But but still...!

^^umm... Master haruchine, why don't we just step outside and wait? And don't worry about dragon pearl we are close enough that rushing in if there is any parasite attack.^^ hananku said.

... Okay onna just call me if you need anything. Ulquiorra walk out of door and close behind.

Ha... Anyway tatsuki chan? Let's take bath together!

** while outskirt of town **

... *Crunch* *munch*grr... Damn it... Damn it,... Damn it,... That son of a bitch I am going to devour that fucking midget from toe to head and totally infect him as my doll! Parasite yelled furiously and start devour woman and woman screamed in pain,

Shut up! And parasite immediately punched woman's mouth with his small cube and harvest her as his clone.

... Now we are almost at sora inoue's house... Parasite muttered and leaped to bush.

**with ulquiorra **

(Ulquiorra stood in front of door,holding clean,beautifully,colourfully decorative-eastern style looking towel.)

Kyaaa! Tat...tatsuki chan~ orihime screamed in bathroom which make ulquiorra tempting to stepped in bathroom but hananku prevent him to stepping in.

^^Master haruchine don't worry about miss orihime she just playing around her friend.^^ Hananku quietly said.

... Why am I not allow to take a bath with her?

as a 15 years old human age,most of girls were interest in their opposite gender so if they see your naked body since you are male,it will definitely make them uncomfortable

But when I with my mother I usually take bath with her.

Well because miss yashiko was master's mother and my highness were too young to take bath itself in 40000 meter from below sea level.

... Girls are so complicated.

*and hananku gave him mysterious smile*

*then door opened with warm,deep mist leaked out from bathroom and orihime and tatsuki walked out*

Oh ... Um... Ulquiorra kun is this for me? She pointed her finger at towel that ulquiorra held all the time.

... ulquiorra handed his towel without saying any word.

Well thank you so much I really appreciated. She smiled warmly with light blush and she walked into her room,locked behind,releasing her towel and wrapping around towel that ulquiorra give it to her,all of sudden water drops were perfectly dried up and towel changed into pyjama, It was out lined as green with light blue silk dress,and gown reached down just below her knee,tulip and chibi teddy bear patterned in her pyjama and her pyjama smelled like tulip that just blossom from the sunlight,attracting bees and other bugs and her pyjama lightly glowed due to special effect of murcielago.

Orihime literally surprised but she gave small smile to herself and walked out of her room while ulquiorra stood in front of her room door and waited orihime coming out.

Orihime..? You looks gorgeous! Just when did you have this kind of cloth?! Maybe that ulquiorra gave it to you...? Huh...~? Tatsuki while she walk out of bsthroom,change into her normal pyjama, and teased her best friend.

...We-well he treated me really nice today- ulquiorra cupped orihime's mouth and put his finger on helyness's mouth

Shhh... You must take a rest now onna please go to bed right now... Ulquiorra softly muttered.

... Yes I will (and orihime gave bear hug to ulquiorra which make ulquiorra blushed unnoticeably.)

(Orihime tried to lay down on her bed but ulquiorra stepped in front of her and using his power,murcielago to incantation summon a green with black out lined silky bed with 3 large comfortable giant pillow,king size bed and there were dragon symbol at the each of pillow,that only king or queen were allow to sleep,and the smell from the bed like fresh dirt and grassland.

... Really..? Are we literally going to sleep in here?tatsuki muttered.

... Ulqui,is tatsuki chan allowed to sleep in your bed?

And ulquiorra nodded and leaped in orihime's old bed,crawl up to the top and smelling orihime's rosy scent.

... Good night ulqui kun... And orihime drifted into sleep while tatsuki already fell into sleep.

after few moment later ulquiorra get up and walk towards them and he slowly glowed become spiritual matter and dissolve into orihime's back side of her left hand,which there were dragon symbol tattoo placed on.

A.N: :D fluffy end basically this chapter and next chapter will be going to all peaceful,fluffy thing until end of next chapter, there will be some of action! :) but until then it will be all about peaceful thing,fluffy romance stuff C:

Definition:likizaki, people who made contract with dragon weapon,they were from high class people,and when high class of people gave birth to their wife,first thing they check are ability that whether he or she could deal with their nature spiritual and make a contract with dragon weapon, surely it is powerful weapon that created by dragon however it cost of their spiritual mana,if mana running out,they could be devoured by contaminated spirit and ended up being parasite or 'blackdumb'


End file.
